Thanks to Fred and George?
by Kay Elle Hunter
Summary: Remember at the end of OotP, Harry left Ron to head down to the feast alone ... or with Hermione? Hermione and Ron discuss the effects they have on each other and Fred and George's accusations! RHr. Written preHBP.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

_**Note: **This is been re-posted so you may have read it before!_

**Thanks to Fred and George?**

_By Kay Elle Hunter_

"I won't be long … look, you go ahead…"

Ron shrugged and headed out of the dormitory, closing the door behind him. He headed on down the staircase to find Hermione standing at the entrance to the common room.

"Where's Harry?" she asked curiously.

"I don't think he's coming … he said he'd catch up, but I dunno…" Ron said, frowning and casting a look up the stairs.

"He's got a lot on his mind," Hermione said, rubbing her ribs lightly and wincing. "He needs some time alone, I think. Sirius was his godfather, his friend. It's probably ripping his insides apart. We shouldn't worry, he'll have his time alone tonight and hopefully he'll shed some of his emotions about the whole affair in a way other than suicide."

Ron looked at her in horror when the word "suicide" passed through her lips.

"You don't think it's _that_ serious do you?" he asked worriedly, looking back up the stairs quickly. "Surely you don't think he'll cast Av-Avada Kedavra on himself or something, do you? I mean, surely he's more likely to cry or something, right?"

"Harry would never commit suicide, you know that, Ron," Hermione assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder soothingly.

Ron looked at the hand quickly and then up into her eyes, his own filled with something Hermione couldn't quite read. She quickly pulled the hand away, blushing, and led the way to the portrait hole.

"We should get down to the feast," she said hurriedly. "You're bound to be hungry."

"Yeah – yeah I am," Ron said and they exited through the hole and out into the corridor. He looked at Hermione again. "You do think Harry'll be okay don't you? I mean, you don't think we should go back up there and comfort him or something, do you?"

"He needs his time alone, Ron," Hermione replied. "We should let him be for now."

"But he'll starve."

"Ron, he knows where the kitchens are," Hermione said. "Stop worrying. Honestly, I doubt you get this worried when I'm upset."

"Hermione, that's not true, I always get this worried about you," Ron admitted before he could stop himself. "You should've seen me last summer when you came to the Burrow a day late, Mum and Dad kept having to assure me You-Know-Who hadn't gotten you."

Hermione laughed. "What made you think Voldemort might've killed me, Ron?"

"Fred and George. They kept saying stuff like 'Oh, Ron, you're going to have to be the one to kill You-Know-Who now, not Harry. You-Know-Who's gotten your Hermione!' and I was really –" He stopped, realising what he'd partly given away.

Hermione had stopped in her tracks, staring at him. Was he finally beginning to admit it?

"And I was really peeved off because – well – they kept saying I never got my chance with you like I fancied you or something, which I didn't," Ron went on hurriedly. "And it didn't help with the fact that I'd invited you to visit way earlier than Harry – even before Dumbledore said it was too early to invite him to stay. And then, you and me were spending all that extra time together when we arrived at Grimmauld Place and you know how they walked in on us talking about – You know... They tease me about you all the time."

Hermione stayed silent and walked towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the closest classroom. They entered and stood by the door.

"You mean the day they overheard you saying that you knew I was a girl well before the Yule Ball and that you never meant anything you said at the Ball and then you were cut off by Fred laughing?" Hermione said.

"Yeah and –"

"You were leaning in closer, almost as though you were going to kiss me when really you were just speaking very quietly and wanted me to hear you clearly. And they jumped to conclusions," Hermione said.

"Yeah and –"

"Then we had that prefect duty – patrolling the corridors and they saw us when we were leaving that classroom Malfoy had been in and I was holding your wrist, trying to calm your anger. They thought we'd been kissing in there," Hermione continued.

"All these things made them think we were a couple or something," Ron said, "and they're always annoying me about it, no matter what I say."

Hermione nodded. "I get my fair share, as well, Ron," she admitted. "'Treat our ickle Ronnikins the best, Hermione. Don't kiss him too much, his lips will disappear.'"

Ron went red and looked away. Her stare was too much for him to bear. The hand on his wrist was causing tingles all the way up his arm and she seemed so close. His heart was pounding in his chest and her voice was so soft he couldn't understand the reason.

"And we're always bickering and you're jealous of Viktor and I was jealous of Fleur," Hermione continued, causing him to look at her. "And I kissed you on the cheek before your first Quidditch game…"

Ron's attention was now partially on her lips, remembering the feeling of them on his skin and how it had woken up every sensual nerve in his body.

"Come to the Burrow early this summer, Hermione," he demanded softly before he even registered the idea in his head. "Before Harry. Spend two weeks with your parents and then come."

Hermione was shocked. "W-Why?"

Ron didn't spare a second. He swept his head down and rested his lips on hers in a soft kiss. She responded and then he pulled away.

"Fred and George weren't joking, Hermione," he said. "I really do fancy you … I just took forever to work it out. I know I'd commit suicide if you were killed."

"Ron, don't say such things," Hermione said solemnly.

He gave her a lopsided smile and her face broke into a grin.

"I've waited so long for you to wake up and see me, Ron," Hermione said. "I've been dropping hints a lot over the past year and you've been completely oblivious to all of them!"

"So you're coming to visit me early this summer?" Ron asked gleefully.

"Well," Hermione said with an expression of deep thought, "we'll have to see about that! I did kind of ditch my parents over Christmas…"

Ron smirked. "All to see me…"

Hermione slapped his arm playfully and pulled him closer. "You've never been more correct."

Ron leant down and brushed his lips against hers again. Before he could pull away, however, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss, causing Ron's eyes to widen in shock, though he openly responded and adjusted to it quickly. They kissed like this for quite a few minutes before Hermione pulled away.

"We should get down to the feast," she said. "It would've started by now."

Right now, food wasn't much on Ron's mind or appetite.

**The End**


End file.
